


you pull me in

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: "C'mon, Princess. You owe me a dance,"--Fourth entry for GladNoct Week, prompt: princess





	you pull me in

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Princess

"Is the day over yet?"  
  
"Just about, Princess."  
  
Noctis scowled at Gladio from his position near the desk in his rooms, where he had already shed much of his Princely rainments. He was already down to his boxer-briefs, and Gladio couldn't help but notice that he looked much smaller without all the trappings of his station. He looked on fondly as Noctis turned away from him and stomped towards the large couch, where one of Gladio's sweatshirts lay tossed over the back. The Prince yanked it over his head and flopped face first down onto the couch.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped him as he locked the door to the Prince's quarters in the Citadel, moving over to the desk to remove his own clothing and carefully folding the fancy outfit he hardly ever wore and placing it on the desk. From the corner of his eye he could see Noctis had turned his head to watch him, his eyes half lidded and interested.  
  
He chose to ignore that as he stepped into a pair of sweatpants and ran a hand through his hair, but didn't resist he urge to stretch his arms above his head and give the Prince a bit of a show. Gladio smiled as Noctis bit his lip and buried his face in the cushions, a red tint to his cheeks. It was strange how Noctis would blush at things he'd activity encouraged in the past, but Gladio did fine it cute.  
  
The way the Prince looked laying on the couch in his sweatshirt, bare legs streached out and taunting him with the urge to touch, almost tempted him away from his plan. But he just smiled and fiddled with his phone, syncing it up with the speakers in the room and scrolling through until he found the playlist he'd put together.  
  
When the music started playing Noctis lifted his head from the couch to see what he was doing, and Gladio was quick to move over to him.  
  
"C'mon, Princess. You owe me a dance," he said, and didn't give the Prince a chance to say anything before he was lifting him to his feet and pulling him in.  
  
"Gladio!" Noctis complained as he was manhandled, though there was no real heat in his voice. He passively let his Shield move him as he pleased until his arms were lifted up and wrapped around the bigger man's neck, and large arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
Gladio started to move with the music, and after a moment of being limply dragged along Noctis got with the program and became an active participant. They danced slowly around the room, trading soft kisses as they danced.  
  
Wih a sigh, Noctis rested his head on Gladio's chest, his arms sliding down from the others neck to curl arouns his waist - which eased the strain on his arms, considering how much taller than him Gladio was. His Shield hummed happily and lifted one of his own hands to cup the back of Noctis' head and kissed the top of it.  
  
"Been waiting for this all night," he commented, and Noctis huffed against his skin.  
  
"Been waiting for my bed all night," he grumbled. Gladio rolled his eyes and, in a quick movement, hooked his hands around Noctis' thighs and lifted him. Noctis let out an angry sound, pulling away from Gladio's chest to glare at him. The angry look was quickly wiped away as one of Gladio's hands slid up to squeeze his arse.  
  
"Gladio!" Noctis complained, red staining his cheeks and making Gladio grin. He gave another squeeze as he bounced Noctis higher until they were face to face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
"You said you wanted your bed, Princess." The grin the Shield gave his Prince was lewd, accompanied by a soft smack to his rear. Noctis jolted in his arms, biting his lip to stop any sound from escaping - not that it stopped Gladio from doing it again as he walked towards the large bed.  
  
"Your wish is my command," he said, and kissed the Prince again as he lowered him to the bed, "Princess."  



End file.
